A Secret Lover
by Eszie
Summary: Sydney gets a note from a secret admirer. RxOC
1. A secret admirer

_skscutie asked me if I could write a story about her and Special Agent Ray. It's been written in Sidney's POV and I hope you like it, skscutie!  
Sidney belongs to skscutie  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

**A Secret Lover**

I walk through the dark-blue hallways of the U.Z.Z. base. I work here for a few years now and I just know that this day promised to be a good day. I mean, the birds are whistling, the sun is shining, what else do I need?

"Hey, Sydney!" I hear and Anita and Victor walk to me.

"Hi, Anita. Hi, cousin." I say with a smile.

"Well, it seems someone loves her work." Victor says, trying to tease me.

"It's a beautiful day." I say and I walk to my locker. I try to open my locker, damn this thing, it always stuck when I try to open it. I finally got it opened and something falls on the floor. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Anita asks and she comes to me.

"That looks like a note." Victor says. "What does it say?"

"My dearest Sydney, I admire you for such a long time. You are so beautiful and I want to ask you. I'll pick you up at seven, if you want to go out with me. Your Secret Lover."

"You got a secret admirer." Anita says with a smile.

"So, are you going tonight? Victor asks.

"Sure, why not?" I say and I place the note back in my locker. Wow, a secret admirer. I'm not really sure if I should really go, I mean, I love Ray. But he never told me that he loves me. And, well, it's always nice to have a free dinner, right?

---

It's almost seven 'o clock and I'm looking to myself in the mirror. I don't really feel nervous, but it is someone I might not know. I mean, he is a secret admirer. Someone's ringing at the doorbell and I open the door.

"I am here to pick you up, miss."

I look to the man. He's old and he's wearing an uniform, but why? He steps aside and I follow him to a limousine. Wait a minute, a limousine? Wow! That's what I call amazing! But who would do such a thing for me? The man, who turns out to be the chauffeur of the limousine, opens my door and I step inside. It was really huge, but there was nobody else there, like I expected. Suddenly, I see a note, lying there next to the champagne bottle. I grab the note and I smile when I see what's writing down. It says: My dearest Sydney, don't be afraid, you'll meet me soon. The chauffeur knows where he needs to go, you'll meet me soon enough. I smile and I can't wait for the moment when the limousine stops.

And a few moments later it happens. The chauffeur opens the door and he helps me to step out of the limousine. I look around. We're standing in front of a very chic restaurant. I walk inside and a waiter brings me to a table.

I'm waiting for minutes and suddenly the waiter comes to my table.

"Are you Ms. Volt?" he asks and I nod. "I have a note for you." and he gives me a letter.

I look to the letter and I read it. It says that my secret admirer is sorry, but he sent the chauffeur the wrong way. So I have to go back to the limousine and this time he'll send the chauffeur the right way. I grumble. My first date since a long time and it goes wrong immediately. So, I go back to the limousine and the chauffeur opens my door.

"He's truly sorry, miss." the chauffeur says and I only nod. I hope he has a good excuse for this.

---

A little bit later stops the limousine again. I step outside and I look up. We're standing outside the U.Z.Z. base! But, this must be a mistake! I mean, it's not a fancy restaurant or something like that. It isn't even a snack bar. Well, if you count the food in the canteen, maybe it is something like a snack bar, but definitely not a place where I want to have my date! So I look to the chauffeur. "Are you sure this is the right place?" I ask him.

"Yes, miss." he says "He gave me this coordinates."

I sigh as I walk to the door of the U.Z.Z. base. I open the door and I look around. Everywhere are candles burning and it gives the place something quite romantic. Suddenly, I see a arrow lying on the ground and I decide to follow it.

After a lot of minutes following the arrows, I walk into the canteen. What on earth is going on?

"If you want to walk with me, miss." I hear a familiar voice saying and I look into the eyes of my own cousin.

"Victor? What's going on?" I ask to him, but he doesn't say a thing. In stead, he leads me to a table and shoves my chair away from the table. I can't think of anything else then to sit down and to see what happens next.

"Is this seat taken?" suddenly sounds behind me and I turn around.

"R…Ray?" I stumble and Ray smiles. "No, you…you can sit down."

"Thank you." Ray says with a smile and he sits down at the other end of the table. I can't believe it. Ray? The man I loved ever since the first day I met him? He did something like this, special for little odd me? I'm quiet just long enough to let Ray ask if there's something wrong. But I shake my head, I'm feeling great!

"Your dinner." sounds and Victor and Anita walk to us and they place two places in front of us. They made my favorite food!

"Thank you." I whisper and I look to Ray. "You organized this, didn't you?" I ask.

Ray smiles. "You busted me, ma'am." he says playfully.

"But, why?" I ask.

"Just like I said in the first note, I admire you truly." Ray says. "And I wanted to ask you something."

"Like what?" I ask. Oh, if he just knew how long I waited to hear him saying that.

"Sydney Volt, do you want to…" He's really going to ask me! I feel that I start to cry tears of happiness. "Do you want to go with me to the U.Z.Z. Valentine Ball?"

I give him a strange look. This wasn't exactly the question I was hoping for, but it's a start, right? I mean, if it really works out, he'll ask me that question! "Of course I want to go with you." I say with a big smile and Ray bends over the table and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "But, why did you send the chauffeur first to some fancy restaurant?"

"Because these two weren't ready yet." Ray said and he nodded to Victor and Anita. "They weren't finished with the food, so I had to send you somewhere else. But, now we're going to the ball together, do you want to go with me to that fancy restaurant later?"

"I can't wait!" I say and I see Victor and Anita smiling. They both just knew I loved Ray for so long, that's why they wanted to help him! I give them a thankful smile and I enjoy the rest of the evening together with my great love, Ray. I really do hope that he'll ask me that important question one day!


	2. The Valentine Ball

__

_So, after some begging from skscutie, I decided to write another chapter. So, here's chapter two! Hope you like it :)  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

**Valentine Ball**

So, here I am again. Back to work. It's the evening before Valentine and that means that the Valentine Ball is coming tonight. Anita and I would go to my home tonight and get dressed. Victor asked Anita, which was very obvious. I mean, even a blind man can see that these two love each other. And all agents of U.Z.Z. knows it too. Well, almost every agent. Victor and Anita don't know it from each other. It's really funny to watch them when they try to hide their feelings for each other.

"Hey!" Sounds and my future-cousin-in-law walked to me. "I can't wait for tonight." Anita sighs and I smile.

"Is it because of Victor?" I tease a little bit.

"No, it's because of the ball. I just like to go to the ball." Anita says.

"Well, I can't wait either." and I sigh. "Ray and I really practiced on our dance moves. And before you'll know it, we'll float over the dance floor."

"Because of the magical evening." sounds behind my back and I give Ray a loving smile.

"I bet you can't wait for tonight either." I say and Ray nodded.

"I can't wait to see you all dressed up." he whispers in my ear and I smile.

"Well, you'll still have to wait for tonight, lover boy." Anita says with a little laughter and I started to snicker.

"Miss Knight, I hope you're aware of my authorities." Ray says with a little devilish smile.

"Or what?" Anita asked.

"I would let you work over till the end of the night." Ray looks to Anita.

"Come on, Ray." I say. "It was just a joke."

"I know, but Anita doesn't." Ray whispers in my ear and I chuckle while I look Anita.

"Believe me, she knows." I say when Ray's communicator rings.

"I have to go, I'll see you tonight." Ray says and he walks away.

---

"You really do love him, don't you?"

I look to Anita. We're both in my room. While I'm doing my hair, Anita is doing her make-up. We both wear the most beautiful purple dresses. Anita's dress is lavender and off-shoulder, while mine is dark-purple and with spaghetti straps.

"You still didn't answer my question." Anita says and she looks to me in the mirror.

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask her with a little smile. "Ray is the most wonderful man I've ever seen. And he is really sexy."

Anita laughs. "I know that Ray loves you too." she says and I nod.

"I know." I say and I look to Anita. "And how about you?"

"What?" Anita asks.

"You really do love Victor, right?"

"I just love him as my team partner, that's all." Anita says, but I'm not buying it.

"No, you love him more than that." I say. "Come on, you can tell it to me."

"Promise that you won't tell anyone about it?" Anita asks and I nod. I know what she can do when you break your promise with Anita. I think that guy still lies in bed. "Alright, I love him." Anita sighs and I smile.

"I knew it." I say and Anita looks to me.

"What do you mean?" she asks and I give her a big smile.

"It's obvious that you love Victor. And I just know that he loves you too."

"I hope so." Anita says with a sigh as we walk down the stairs. We walk into the living room where the men were already waiting. They were here half an hour too early, so they had to wait for us.

"Wow, Sydney, you look wonderful." Ray says and he gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you." I say with a smile.

"You look beautiful in that dress, Anita." Victor said with a little smile and Anita started to blush.

"Thank you." she whispers and Ray and I smile a little. We both just knew that these two love each other more than everything, maybe more than we do.

"Shall we go now?" I ask and Anita and Victor nod. So, the men guide me and Anita outside and there was a limousine waiting for us. A bright, white one.

"Thanks guys!" I say with a big smile and I ran to the car.

---

A little bit later, Ray and I walk into the canteen, which was decorated with a lot of big, pink hearts and fluffy kind of stuff. I just love Valentine! "Come on, Ray, let's dance!" I say and I drag him to the dance floor.

"It's a good thing that we practiced a little." Ray whispers in my ear and I smile. Suddenly, Ray turns me around and I see Victor and Anita sitting there at a table.

"Aren't they suppose to dance?" I ask to Ray when he turns me back.

Ray sighs. "They both think they can't dance. Just let them. They'll hit the dance floor sooner or later."

"I guess so."

Ray looks into my eyes. "You know, Sydney, there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" I ask.

Ray seems to struggle with the words. "Sydney, I…I love you!"

I give him the biggest smile I could ever give. "I love you too!" I say. Ray smiles and suddenly, he gives me a kiss on my lips. "I love you like no-one else can." I whisper after the kiss. Sweet Lord, this man knows how to kiss. Who knows what will happen after he would ask me? Well, I can think of something, but that's my little secret. Shhh…


End file.
